


Best Friends Reunite

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: A little piece inspired by their paired ending and my love of Cashpar! I just think they're neat. You could read this as platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 9





	Best Friends Reunite

When Ashe and Caspar had chosen to travel together for a year after the war ended, they’d had no clear goals in mind. They meant only to roam, dishing out their version of justice as they went. Balancing one another, they unwittingly became opposite sides of one coin. They’d integrated one another into almost everything they did, and when they parted ways nine months ago, they realized how challenging it would be to readjust.

No longer did they have the watchful eyes of another person on them during battle, to call out a warning or fire off an arrow. They’d lost their dining and drinking buddy, with which they could share conversation and laughs. Their most trusted confidant had left, and the loss of a place to put secrets and feelings had left them feeling isolated. They’d both tried to rebuild their lives with new people around them, but the gap left behind by the other wasn’t quite filled by anything they tried.

It was Caspar who caved first, leading to his presence at the gates of Castle Gaspard in front of an elated and surprised Ashe. Though it’d only been about nine months since they split up, Ashe’s energy level made it seem like it had been years.

“C-Caspar! What’re you doing here?” Ashe asked, surprise and excitement evident in his voice.

“I missed you, and my brother isn’t leaving me much to do at home,” Caspar chuckled, scratching his neck. “You’d think I would have come up with a better answer during the trip over, but…”

Ashe sighed and shook his head, but he continued to smile at his old friend. “Not particularly, you never do think through your words.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘never!’” Caspar shot back, somewhat indignant.

Ashe just laughed and waved his hand. At the gesture, Caspar followed him inside the castle. Almost immediately they were engaged in cheerful banter, taunting one another and dredging up their best stories from their travels. While it never did come up in conversation, both Ashe and Caspar felt how complete their world was when they were side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
